memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Mummies of Heitius VII
|pages = 32 |year = 2260s |stardate = 30:26.5 }} Death Grazes the Enterprise Crew When 10,000-year-old Mummies Come to Life! Background information * This story was reprinted in Enterprise Log 3 and a later reprint of that volume from the Star Trek: The Key Collection series. * The mummies in this particular story are, in a number of ways, similar to the Borg. * This story features an appearance by a Romulan ship. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: John David Warner * Artist: Alberto Giolitti & Alden McWilliams (inks) * Cover Art: George Wilson Characters Regular and recurring ; James T. Kirk : ''Enterprise'' . ; Spock : Vulcan Enterprise exec and science officer. Spock appears on the cover of this issue inexplicably wearing an operations division redshirt, rather than his normal blue sciences division shirt. ; Leonard McCoy : ''Enterprise chief medical officer. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise chief engineer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ;Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. ; Pavel Chekov : Enterprise security officer and navigator. Chekov is referred to as "security officer" in this story, foreshadowing a role he would later assume in canon productions. Although paged by name to the briefing room, he neither appears nor has any dialogue in this issue. ; Manning : Command division ''Enterprise crewman detailed to guard the mummy. He was knocked unconscious, along with his partner, while the mummy altered the ship's computer. Manning appears again in "The Perfect Dream". Others ; Moria Starr : Doctor, a Federation expert on interstellar archaeology. ; Stephen Mohr : Doctor who was head of the archeology project. ; Romulan commander : Female Romulan starship commander who ordered her vessel in pursuit of the approaching Enterprise. ; Romulan officer : Helmeted Romulan man who provides information to the Romulan commander on her bridge. ;Guard crewman: Command division Enterprise crewman detailed to guard the mummy. He was knocked unconscious, along with Manning, while he mummy altered the ship's computer. ;Asherman: Command division Enterprise crewman detailed to guard the mummy on a subsequent shift. Asherman joked that someone might be after the mummy's bandages moments before it attacked him. ;Levitz: Command division Enterprise crewman detailed to guard the mummy on a subsequent shift. Levitz asked Asherman why anyone would be after a mummy moments before Asherman warned it was attacking him. ; Williams : Blond Enterprise command division crewman, part of Spock's landing party. Williams' carelessness causes him to lean on a switch that brings the mummy machinery to life. ; Jennings : Enterprise command division crewman, part of Spock's landing party. Jennings was captured by the mummies, who attempt to convert him to a cyborg. Presumably, Jennings is also the crewman shown on the cover of the issue, although in that illustration he wears an operations division redshirt rather than his gold tunic from the interior panels. It was not revealed how much damage the conversion process did to Jennings's body before the rest of the party intervened against the mummies. ;Engineering crewman : Command division Enterprise crewman working in engineering. He warned Scotty when the mummy entered the chamber. References ; : Enterprise shuttle. ; Heitius VII : A class-MZ planet. Mummies of Heitius VII, The